Need a Ride?
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: A few of the agents find out Reid has a girlfriend, and she's not quite what they expected. Reid/OC. While new chapters will be added as I write them, they are all one-shots, and as such it is marked as complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Reid. Need a ride today?" Morgan called across the bullpen to his friend. The BAU had finally finished their paperwork for the evening and were making their way towards the elevators to head home. It was surprisingly early for them to be getting out, and they were quickly making plans to go out for a few drinks. "You're on my way, if you don't want to join us."

"No thanks," said his younger friend easily. "I've got one today, actually."

"Oh yeah? You got here on your own this morning, too, I remember. Who's picking you up?"

"My girlfriend."

At this, Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia all stopped in their tracks just outside the building. "Girlfriend?" they all exclaimed, almost in perfect sync.

Reid, who had been the only agent to continue walking, stopped now and turned back. "Um…yeah?"

"Since when do you have a girlfriend, Wonder Boy?" Garcia asked, well aware of how rude she sounded but unable to stop herself.

"A few months now, I guess. Why?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Reid?" Prentiss asked. "Whenever we asked you what you were doing, you always said you were reading or watching a movie or something."

"Well, I was. You only asked what I was doing, not if I was doing it with anyone. It didn't seem important."

Morgan blinked. "Huh. Fair enough. Well, good for you, man. I'm happy for you. A few months, huh? You really like this girl?"

The young genius smiled widely. "I really do. I've never really believed in the institution of marriage, considering it's derived from religious tradition and I don't believe in religion, but she does, and I'm really considering asking her. She's wonderful." Prentiss and Garcia both squealed like little girls.

"Reid that's so great! We have to meet her, can we? Please? Please?"

"Well…sure, I guess. She ought to be here any minute."

The two girls and Morgan stuck their heads together and Reid stuck his into a book. "Alright," Garcia said. "What do you think she's like? You know she has to be brilliant, or Wonder Boy would be too bored all the time."

"And I'll bet she's really quiet, like him," chipped in Prentiss. "Probably a good girl, you know anything else would probably give him a panic attack." Both girls looked towards Morgan, waiting for his contribution.

"Hey, now," he said, holding up both hands. "I agree with you, but don't ask me what I think she's like. I have no idea the kind of girl he goes for." Garcia shrugged.

"Lots of pretty dresses, I bet. A cute little compact car, maybe a minivan. Something safe and sensible." The three continued murmuring, ignoring the sound of a motorcycle coming towards them. They didn't even look up until the engine came to a stop and a bright voice called out their colleague's name.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, I got a little held up at work. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all. I actually have some people who want to meet you. Guys? This is my girlfriend, Lynn Jones. Lynn, this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia. They're all a part of my unit."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Spencer talks about you all the time, I've heard so many good things!"

The three could only stand and stare as they took in the sight in front of them. The girl had dismounted from a large red motorcycle and pulled off a matching helmet, shaking out long auburn hair that fell down her back in waves. As she tucked a strand behind her ear, they could see a bar running through the top of her right ear and a small rose tattooed just behind it. They could see another tattoo peeking out on her wrist from under her leather jacket. Under the jacket she wore jeans, a red shirt and a grey vest, and black Converse were tied securely to her feet. And most baffling of all, this creature stood there, holding Spencer Reid's hand and looking at him like the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, a look he was happily returning.

Morgan was the first to regain composure. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Lynn, was it? I've got to say, Reid hasn't really told us much about you. No offense."

"Oh, no worries," Lynn smiled breezily. "We were both keeping kind of quiet about it until we were sure it was going to work out. He just met my friends the other night. You know, Spencer thinks it's silly that I feel like this, but I just wanted to thank all of you. You do so much good and protect so many people, it's really admirable. I've been really looking forward to meeting all of you." Again, the three were taken aback.

"Thank you so much," answered Prentiss. "What do you do, Lynn?"

"I'm a behavioral therapist, working mostly with children with developmental disabilities like autism. I also give music lessons in my free time. It's not much, but working with the kids is so fulfilling, and I get to really feel like I'm helping the world be a better place. I absolutely love it."

And right in that moment was when the BAU agents realized what had drawn Reid to this girl who was so very different from him. They could see the naked honesty and passion in her face when she talked about helping people, which is exactly why Reid had come to work for the FBI. And they could once again see in their colleague's eyes the affection he held for this girl. Morgan noticed that the hand not grasped in hers was fidgeting in his pocket, and had a feeling that he wasn't just considering marriage; he was getting ready to propose, and soon.

"Girls, why don't we get out of here and let the happy couple be on their way? I'm sure they have plans tonight." Morgan winked at his friend, who nodded a quick, understanding 'thanks'.

"It was so good meeting you; I can't wait to get to know you all better," Lynn smiled, swinging a leg back over the motorcycle as Reid stored his bag in the rear compartment and climbed on behind her. The other three agents returned the sentiment, and Lynn and Reid waved before placing on their helmets. Lynn gunned the engine, and the two sped off. Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia all stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. It was finally Garcia who broke the silence.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see them together? I'm telling you - Prettiest. Babies. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kidding, right? This is where your girlfriend lives?"

Morgan, Reid, and the rest of the BAU and their families stood outside an enormous house, practically a mansion. They had driven in through an enormous wrought-iron gate after Reid punched in a code, and they had parked several yards away from the front door, next to a few other cars and Lynn's motorcycle. The home was two stories high, and they could see that it spanned several rooms across. There was no way a behavior therapist working for a non-profit could afford this.

"Fiancée. And yes. Don't worry, I was just as shocked the first time I came over. You'll get used to it." Reid pressed a button on an intercom next to the front door, which gave off a buzzing sound that echoed inside the house. After a moment, Lynn's voice came through the speaker.

"_You have keys, dearest._" Reid smiled and pressed the 'talk' button.

"I didn't want to be rude and just let us in."

"_That's kind of the point of you having keys, Spencer. We're in the back, see you all in a few!_"

Reid laughed and unlocked the front door, guiding his team into the huge home. Lynn had invited everyone over for a cookout so their families could meet each other; sort of an informal engagement party, as Reid had proposed just as Morgan suspected. At first there was some confusion, since Reid said it was a _family _cookout.

"Why are we going if it's for family?" Rossi had asked a few days before. Reid had looked up, confused that he would ask.

"You guys _are_ my family," he had said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Now Reid guided them through the large house. They passed a room with a lot of jackets and bags tossed into it, clearly where her family had first congregated. They continued down a long hallway, finally reaching a large open kitchen looking out onto the backyard through walls that were made of glass. Lynn stood at the island in the center of the kitchen, cutting vegetables with a blonde woman that looked to be in her late 50's. Both smiled when the group walked in.

"Spencer, it's good to see you again," said the woman, beckoning him over to kiss his cheek. "This must be your family!"

"Guys, this is my stepmom, Kathy," Lynn smiled. "Ma, this is Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and JJ and Will LaMontagne and their son Henry. Henry is Spencer's godson."

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you all!" Kathy was clearly a very loving woman, immediately offering hugs and kisses to everyone. "I'm glad we were all able to get together like this. I'm sure you're all just as excited for Lynn and Spencer as we are."

"Oh you bet we are!" Garcia said. "Our baby brother's all grown up!"

"Oh gee, thanks, Garcia. Real nice." Laughter filled the room.

"UNCLE SPENCER!" The sliding glass door flew open and two blond bundles hurled themselves towards Reid.

"Katie, Nolan!" Kathy chided. "Be careful of his knee!"

"No, it's fine, Kathy," Reid smiled. "Hey guys! Wow, have you been swimming?" The little boy and girl nodded, giggling. They were both soaking wet and still wearing their floaties. Reid was grateful that he had worn only a t-shirt and jeans as he scooped up the dripping children and carried them outside. "Come on, let's go back outside so everybody can play out there." Kathy and Lynn followed, carrying the vegetables they had chopped up.

Once outside, Lynn repeated the introductions she had made to the new faces. She let Reid introduce her family as she took the vegetables to the grill. Reid started pointing people out one by one.

A man in his late 40's, grilling burgers and vegetables. "Jim, her dad." A 22-year-old with brown hair that looked like Lynn. "Chris, her little brother. They live here together." Two men in their early 30's, sitting with their feet in the pool, watching Katie and Nolan. "Her stepbrother Matthew and his husband Landon. They had the twins via surrogate." A large woman a little older than Lynn, holding an infant. "Her stepsister Elizabeth and her son Connor. Her husband Mark is a Marine, he's currently finishing his final tour and should be home next month." A man in his late 20's, sitting at the patio table and playing a guitar. "Her half-brother Adam. Her older brother from their mother's first marriage."

"No kids from Jim and Kathy?" Prentiss asked.

"No, thank God!" Lynn had heard the question and joined the group. "My mom died 12 years ago, when I was 14. Kathy and her kids were close family friends, Matthew actually babysat Chris and me when we were little. Dad and Ma got married about 9 years ago. They were both more than finished having kids."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Hotch said. Lynn smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. She was a good woman. But Kathy has been more of a mother than I could have dreamed. She's the one who inspired me to become a behavior therapist. She actually works as a counselor for troubled kids and their families. You know, kids who are on their last chance before they go to the real prisons. She helps the kids turn their lives around and teaches the families how to be better families to each other. It was Katie, though, that inspired me to work with kids with developmental disabilities. She has Asperger's Syndrome, which is on the high-functioning end of the autism spectrum. She's had some trouble with her behavior, and when I was finishing my Master's and choosing a specialty it only made sense to help kids like my niece."

"Food's ready!" called Jim. Everyone lined up for their burger patties, or grilled eggplant, for Adam the vegetarian. After dinner, Jack and Henry joined the twins in the pool while the adults talked.

"So, Reid says you and your sister live here, right Chris?" asked Rossi. Chris nodded.

"Yup. We spend a lot of time together, though we have our own corners of the house. The upstairs northeast corner is mine, and Lynn has the downstairs southwest corner. We have plenty of privacy and quiet when we need it."

"So, let me ask this," Morgan started. "How is it that a behavior therapist working for a non-profit organization and a college senior with no job can afford this place? Family money or something?"

Lynn laughed. "Oh hardly. Our family has always been lower middle-class. Enough to get by, but certainly no fancy vacations. Do you guys remember a few years ago, when Virginia had the biggest lottery in state history? 674 million?"

"I do remember that," Hotch said. "The winners were very careful to make sure no one found out their names. I don't think it ever got out, actually."

"It didn't," Chris said. "It was Lynn and me." Morgan and Garcia exchanged looks.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"Nope," Lynn said. "It was definitely us. We bought tickets together for Chris's 18th birthday. When we won, we donated about 20 percent of it to various charities, bought this house, paid off Dad and Ma's bills, put back money for the twins' and Connor's college, paid off our own college loans, and put the rest of it in savings. Our families will be taken care of for generations to come. When Spencer and I have kids we'll be able to stop working to take care of them."

Morgan quirked an eyebrow. "Reid, you gold digger."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at the disgruntled doctor. Taking pity, Lynn took his face in her hands and kissed him. Both families felt their hearts swell when they saw the silver Claddagh ring on her left ring finger.

This was definitely going to be a very happy family.


End file.
